The Exploits Of Edge
by Seiferalmasy1930
Summary: In this fanfiction , you get to read about the very dynamic , perilous and daring adventures that would shape and mould the very man that would succeed Victor and would continue the Star Dragon Sword Legacy : EDGE !!!!!!!!!!!! Please read to your enjoyme
1. Prologue : The Exploits of Edge

" Edge , I would like you to have this sword ."  
  
" Victor .. why ? "  
  
" Edge , I have came to an age where my physique is not as what it was before . "  
  
" But Victor ... This sword , it still can serve you well enough ! You still have the prowess and skill with it and I have witnessed it ! "  
  
" Edge , I personally feel that after all this time that I've spent with you and all the things that I've seen in you during the past few days , I feel that you are ready to handle this sword to journey out into the world ."  
  
" Victor ... I'm very honored and I appreciate your gesture . But I feel that I'm not ready for this sword yet ...."  
  
" Edge , listen to me . After all this time I have wielded its blade , I have felt that it is necessary to pass down this sword so that its legacy will always stay alive and its cause will continue to help save lives . "  
  
" Victor ..."  
  
" Edge , I remembered the first time when I was as young as you , I stepped out into the world armed with a sword that I picked up from an abandoned weapon smith . I was confused , directionless and lost without a cause and without a clue . The truth is that I even didn't want the events that happened to me to shape me into the person that I am today . And then I stumbled upon this sword , I longed for it so desperately because I wanted to right a wrong that has plagued me for the longest time ."  
  
" And what after that ? ..."  
  
" As I traveled with the sword for a number of years . I have came to realize that all this time , after I've slayed the vampire who was responsible for the death of everything that I hold dear , there was nothing left for me to look forward to in my life . I have traveled through numerous lands in search for adventure but nothing that I've seen could ever fill up that void in my heart again ."  
  
" ......"  
  
" And when you said to me , on that very day that you wanted to become a great swordsman and rescue your sister during that time when the vampires attacked your hometown .... I saw that deep down inside of you , you have something that even the most skilled and most powerful warrior let alone I do not have ..."  
  
" .... And what is that , that I have that all the warriors you seen in your lifetime do not have that I do ? "  
  
" Spirit . "  
  
" ........."  
  
And then there was an unnerving silence between Edge and Victor .  
  
" Victor ... Are you sure you want to hand over this sword to Edge ? "  
  
" Flik , I have a good deal of faith in Edge . He is the ideal person to wield the Star Dragon Sword . "  
  
" Victor , I will not question your decision and I trust it . I have to admit that he has some very special qualities that did enlightened me ..."  
  
" Flik ... He really reminds me of ...."  
  
" Who ? "  
  
" He does resemble a little dash of Tir ...."  
  
" Edge ? Ha ha ha ha ha !... Not so much Victor .. Maybe he has his fighting prowess and spirited mindset ... hahah ! .."  
  
Edge steps up to both Flik and Victor and starts to interrupt .  
  
" Victor ...."  
  
" Huh ? Ah ... yeah ... Edge , and therefore I was saying about what you have that most people don't . "  
  
" Victor , I have changed my mind . I'm ready for the sword . "  
  
" Eh ? "  
  
" Victor , Flik . After all the things that you have said , and after all the things that I have experienced through the days past , I have given it a whole lot of thought and contemplation and I have finally decided ."  
  
" So what is your choice , Edge ? "  
  
" I want to succeed you by wielding the Star Dragon Sword ."  
  
" Are you sure that you want to ? You know that wielding a powerful weapon brings about a very heavy responsibility ."  
  
" Flik , I now know what I want to become , I want to venture out into the world to improve my form . I want to dedicate myself to become stronger , so that I could have the power to prevent myself from being a victim like the people in my village who were killed so brutally . Ultimately , I want to search the world for a cause that I could dedicate myself to so that I could fulfill the cause of my existence . "  
  
" I see that you are truly prepared for the Star Dragon Sword ."  
  
" Victor , Flik . I thank the both of you , deep down in my heart I have finally found the thing that would further sustain myself as I will live through my life as a warrior ."  
  
" Edge , it will be my privilege to hand over to you the Star Dragon Sword . I truly believe that with the qualities that you have and have shown us , you will become a great warrior and an outstanding person ."  
  
" I , in return , once again thank the two of you : Victor and Flik for the much needed guidance that has made me think so much differently and see the path that I should walk to achieve my goals ."  
  
As Edge , Victor and Flik departed away to their clarion call of duty and cause , Edge begins to travel into the world to search for his meaning and his place in the world . Unknownst to him that he will play a huge destined role in Suikoden History , he walks the Suikoden world seeking to improve his swordsmanship and his character .  
  
The Journey of Edge begins .... 


	2. The Exploits of Edge Chapter 1

Author's note :  
  
Dear reader ,  
  
I would like to convey to all of you , a very important message that would concern you as you have a very important part to play as you a reader of fan fiction and your own personal critic to the stories that you critique .  
  
As you know , the fiction that you are reading now is the product of our enthusiasm , motivation , inspiration and labor of love . It is my joy especially , whenever I were to hear praises and personal approval from the readers that have read my works . In all honesty , sometimes I would find inspiration from the words that the people have typed out in either disapproval or approval and continue to improve my craft .  
  
Therefore , I would want to appeal to you , the readers , to continue giving feedback to the authors of the stories that you have read . Not only do you give us the invaluable joy of enjoying the fruits of our labor but also drive us to continue writing out stories that would ultimately serve your personal leisure .  
  
I would like to thank you all for your enthusiasm for keeping the fan fiction scene alive and your reviews that drive us to write with inspiration .  
  
Yours Sincerely , Seiferalmasy1930  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a magnificent sight to marvel at .  
  
The clear blue skies , a vast , serene medium of air which its gentle , fresh breezes seem to purify the spirit .  
  
The snow capped mountains , in all its majesty and its quiet strength soar up to the heavens and humble all who stood at its feet .  
  
The lush green pine trees that lay in front of the royalty of the mountains added a warm eye pleasing addition to the lifeless whites and grays of the mountains .  
  
The plains that spread across the land was blooming with life , herds of deer began to feast on the pure , clean mountain water that run through the streams . Patches of flowers in many colors dotted the plains , standing out from a sea of green .  
  
All of nature's glory and wonder was laid out beautifully for him to savor , enjoy and please , it is a privilege that is treasured by many travelers who would have the opportunity to see such a sight .  
  
But all of these things do not matter to him at all .  
  
They are insignificant and irrelevant to him .  
  
He feels that it was a dangerous distraction to him .  
  
All that matters to him now , is his focus . His sword . His skill .  
  
As Edge began to tightly grip the hilt with concentration and a determined will , he frowned his eyes with a fiery spirit and prepared his blade for a upward slash .  
  
The moment he had begun to swing his sword upwards , the ground beside his right began to be swept away of sand and soil . Creating a large cloud of muddy brown dust . Little bits of grass were blown into the fresh cool mountain air only to be carried by the windy breezes .  
  
In continuation to the powerful swing , Edge quickly in an instant began to prepare his grip to swing his sword once again for a downward slash . And with lightning reflexes , he swiveled the sword's hilt and made sure that the edge of the Star Dragon Sword facing the ground . Edge then gathered all his strength and brought down the sword with all his deliberate might that he could muster . The force that was caused by the downward inertia and the strength of Edge made the sharp tip of the Star Dragon Sword to hit the ground with considerable force and caused a few chunks of grass and soil to chip off the ground .  
  
As Edge began to compose himself after his medley of his slashing technique practices , he stood up from his normal battle stance , closed his eyes and breathed in the rejuvenating mountain air to calm away his agitated emotions .  
  
" You know , your second slash wasn't in perfect form ."  
  
Edge opened his eyes at the Star Dragon Sword's critique at his swordsmanship and turned his eyes towards the mountains reaching out into the endless blue ether .  
  
" I am aware of that . I have realized that my downward slashes are not keen enough ." Edge replied wearily .  
  
" You should have improved after practicing it for about a year , but you just don't seem to get it do you ? "  
  
Edge who was engrossed with the spectacular view of the mountains and the wildlife that surrounded it , simply replied with repeated effortless nodding .  
  
" When I was being swinged downwards by you , all that I felt was that I was pushing the air and not sundering my way through it ! "  
  
" I am aware of that ."  
  
" So why are you not improving ? Do you have something in your mind that is troubling you or what ?"  
  
" No , why would you ask that question , master ? "  
  
" Because I think that the answer to that question is somehow troubling you ."  
  
Edge continued to look at the beautiful scenery in front of him and ignored the words that the Star Dragon Sword said . Somehow , Edge seems to be uncannily evasive about the questions that was asked by Star Dragon Sword lately . Even when asked the most personal question that would normally jolt up emotions in a normal human being , Edge seemed to spark away no reaction . It was as if he was devoid of any emotions .  
  
The Star Dragon Sword did not know what else to say to the very person that was given the responsibility to take care of him . He felt that Edge is not like the 16 year old youth who was filled with so much spirit and enthusiasm in his blood , but rather a middle aged swordsman who seems to be jaded at everything that he sees and whose fighting spirit is waning . Somehow , he was reminded slightly at Victor , his former owner who didn't got along very well with him at times .  
  
The silence between him and Edge was extremely unnerving . Not even the cool mountain breezes could not lower the tension felt between the two vagabonds .  
  
Somehow , The Star Dragon Sword felt that he definitely had to say something to try waking Edge up from his idling daze into his own dream world .  
  
" Hey Edge ! Don't you think we should get a move on already ? It wouldn't be wise to stay here , I fear that your swordsmanship might rot if we did ! "  
  
Edge suddenly began to turn his head around and look at the Star Dragon Sword . The look on Edge's face was starting to a hint of startled interest , it seems that his usual facial appearance of unusual calmness and lack of emotional expression was hinting of a desire to wanderlust and travel . It wasn't surprising to the Star Dragon Sword as he knew for as long as he had been with him , that Edge would show fits of excitement and eagerness whenever he were to talk to him about the prospect of visiting other exotic lands .  
  
The Star Dragon Sword knew from the first look on Edge's face that he had struck the right chord to begin the harmonious melody in Edge to start him going again .  
  
" So where do you think we should go off to , master ? "  
  
The Star Dragon Sword was relieved to hear the spirit of a determined adventurous youth revived in Edge's voice once again .  
  
" Well , since you liked the mountain so much just now , why don't you try looking for a ravine to walk through and see what lies beyond ?"  
  
" It wouldn't hurt much to give it a try ."  
  
" So why don't we start going ? "  
  
With that said Edge picked up the Star Dragon Sword , his backpack and started heading downwards the rolling hill that he earlier practiced his swordsmanship on . The duo wasted no time and hustle through the vast , moist green plains and sped towards the pine forests to look for a passageway to cross the mountains easily .  
  
Hours passed by as Edge and the Star Dragon Sword had made their way through the forest and onto the footholds of the mountains . By the time they had came out of the forest , it was already in the late afternoon and the sun was setting soon . Their search for a ravine or a passageway through the mountains proved however to be futile and ended in failure . They have discovered , however that the mountain slopes which seems to lead towards a path to the other side , was not too steep and could be easily traversed . But problem was , that by the time they would reach the top or at least halfway through the track , it will reach nightfall and will be almost too dark to see their way round .  
  
" I don't think we could reach the top of the mountain by sunset , master ."  
  
" All those hours wasted during our time here in the forest really ate away our time . Anyway , we should start setting up camp for now , and rest to get ourselves over the mountain ."  
  
Edge and the Star Dragon Sword went into the forest to gather firewood and hunt for dinner . After coming back with a modestly sized rabbit , Edge prepared a fire and roasted the unfortunate animal over it slowly . By the time the rabbit was cooked , it was already dark and the trees that once surrounded Edge faded away into the blackness of night . The night brought forth an unusual significant drop in temperature and the air was dense , foggy , chilly and disturbingly cold . From his experience and knowledge , the temperature of the place that they were in now , was odd and uncommon . It is significantly much colder than normal . Edge luckily brought some rags that he had bought earlier in a nearby town and wrapped himself into the comfort of his bodily warmth .  
  
Edge started to take a cloth and began to clean the blade of the Star Dragon Sword like he always did everyday and bite onto his dinner .  
  
" Hey , Edge ."  
  
" ... Yeah ? What's wrong ? "  
  
" I was a little worried about you when we were at the rolling hills back then ."  
  
" Sorry , I didn't feel like talking to you at that point in time ."  
  
The Star Dragon Sword was curious at his companion's answer and began to ask him some more questions .  
  
" So what were you thinking about when you were staring so blankly at the mountains then ?"  
  
Edge started to look very somber and serious at first hearing of the words spoken by his companion . The dancing flames of the bonfire which shed out light danced on Edge's face , fighting and struggling over the darkness over the possession of Edge's face . The scenario of the dancing lights and shadows that painted over his brooding , disturbed and worrying face added much suspense and mystery to the Star Dragon Sword in guessing or wondering what was he thinking about during that point in time .  
  
" Master , I don't think we should talk about this anymore . It is beginning to wear me out and tire me ."  
  
" Edge , It really worries me ! If this carries on , how would you be able to wield me properly for crying out loud !!!! "  
  
" Master , with all due respect , I do not want to ..."  
  
A panicked , desperate scream suddenly yelled into the darkness of the night and into the ears of both Edge and the Star Dragon Sword . As Edge turned swiftly to the direction of the troubled scream , all he saw was nothing but darkness . He began to look upwards and only saw black silhouettes of the pointed tops of pine trees with a full moon that stood vigil in the sky filled with darkening shades of gray . Edge started to wonder , why wasn't there any hint of moonlight raining over the forest ?  
  
" I think we should go and check on the source of the distressed scream , master ."  
  
" Sure , of course . But remember to take a torch of fire with you . Somehow , I sense that something is very amiss about the forest , ever since the sunset gave way to the darkness of the night ! "  
  
" I noticed that the forest is unusually dark , and I don't think I would want to trust my eyes without any light ! "  
  
" Lets go off now ! "  
  
As Edge and the Star Dragon Sword began to ran through the darkened forest with the aid of the torch shedding its much needed light on the path they were blindly traveling on , they began to think about the threat that was lying ahead of them . What could the darkness of the night conjure up that would make the person scream out in such terror and fear ? Without any warning , the haunting screaming yell out into the infinity of the night , this time with much more desperation and terror . Edge shudders to think and started to concentrate in getting to the source of the petrified screams instead , he would prefer to allow time to reveal the answers slowly .  
  
" Edge ! Remember to be on your guard ! If not I would have to deal with whatever that we're going to deal with later ! "  
  
" Yes , master ! "  
  
The forest did not look to be welcoming , in the darkness of the night the trees seemed to be stripped off their thin green leaves and gave off a very ghostly impression of white , lifeless skeleton trees , filling the ambience of the forest with a very dark , gothic look .  
  
The duo stopped abruptly as they have came to see a dark silhouette of a human shadow at the border of their reach of their torches' light .  
  
" Master , I think we might have found the person ..."  
  
" Don't be so sure Edge . Proceed carefully and do not let your guard down ! ." The Star Dragon Sword cautioned .  
  
With much caution , fear and forced hesistation , Edge began to approach slowly towards the dark shadowed figure and gripped the Star Dragon Sword as tightly as possible . As the light poured onto the dark figure as they got closer , the dark figure slowly turned into a bright yellow hue and slowly revealed a distressed , frightened beautiful young village woman whose feet and dress was heavily stained with mud , wounded with deep , long cuts that made her cry in pain and had bloodstains all over her clothing .  
  
Edge who was slightly mortified at the image of the young woman who had probably faced an unfathomable , incomprehensible danger that cost her to be ridden with such powerful dark emotions , came up to the woman in her aid .  
  
" Are you alright , miss ? What's wrong ? "  
  
The woman who stared fearfully at Edge raised her trembling hand and pointed at the direction of the forest which Edge assumed to be the place that she was running away from .  
  
The woman began to stutter and spoke to Edge in broken sentences of words .  
  
" ... Please .. Help me .... help them .. don't ...."  
  
The woman who was severely inflicted and plagued with extreme shock , passed out and fell to the damp , cold forest floor . Edge's fear begin to mount higher at every passing moment of the haunting situation that he is in . For the first time , he felt powerless , frightened and vulnerable . Suddenly , the Star Dragon Sword shouted at Edge and startled him , breaking him away from his emotional demons that were haunting him . Also , at the same time , Edge soon heard the rustling of grass and leaves and movement which seem to come towards the same direction that they were running to . With every passing second the noises made by the vile terrors could be heard louder and louder as they seem to come closer .  
  
" Edge ! " The Star Dragon Sword warned .  
  
" What is it , master ? ... " Edge , sensing that something was really wrong , replied in stalwartness .  
  
" I think something is coming from the direction that we were heading ! Quickly Brace yourself for whatever that is to come ! "  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ...  
  
What will Edge and the Star Dragon Sword face in the depths of the night ? What dangers lies ahead for the spectacular duo ?  
  
Find out more in the next chapter !!!! 


	3. The Exploits of Edge Chapter 2

Author's note :  
  
I apologize , firstly for taking such a long time to post this story up . In truth , I have actually completed the story but was too lazy to post it up sooner so please forgive my failing to do so !  
  
Please don't be afraid of letting me know that my works are horrid and not well written , I actually welcome such reviews because I wouldn't want to be kept in the dark about it !  
  
Therefore I would welcome both reviews on fanfiction.net and personal emails containing reviews to me . My email is at Seiferia@hotmail.com  
  
And also , if there is one thing that I have noticed about Suikoden fan fiction : I realized that a whole awful lot of fan fiction seems to involve the video game characters and it seems that almost no one is interested in original characters that is created solely for originality ! Wow , I am given the impression that you really are emotionally attached to the video game characters ....  
  
In any case , I shouldn't complain about that . I'm a fanatical Edge worshipper so here is Chapter 2 of The Exploits Of Edge .  
  
With best efforts dedicated to my works , Seiferalmasy1930  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
" Edge ! " The Star Dragon Sword warned .  
  
" What is it , master ? ... " Edge , sensing that something was really wrong , replied in stalwartness .  
  
" I think something is coming from the direction that we were heading ! Quickly Brace yourself for whatever that is to come ! "  
  
Edge , heeding to the advice of the Star Dragon Sword , hastily placed his torch on the ground with deliberate care . He quickly stood in front of the fainted maiden to protect her from the dangers that have yet to come .  
  
With the Star Dragon Sword gripped tightly in both hands , Edge focused on his mind solely on his swordsmanship skills and the utter destruction of the unseen enemy .  
  
" Edge , steel yourself ! " The Star Dragon Sword yelled .  
  
As the noises made by the unknown enemy began to sound louder with each passing moment , they began to sound more distinctive . It sounded as if there were many creatures of the same kind which were making its way towards Edge .  
  
Edge began to listen closely and studied the noise to learn further of its composition . It was obvious enough that the origins of the noise was caused by a large or moderate group of creatures . But the important aspect of the noise is that , from what he can deduce , is that the creatures were of a small size due to the pitch and magnitude of the light rustling sounds that they were making .  
  
" Master , I think this would not be an easy fight ." Whispered Edge .  
  
" Either way , you must prepare yourself for the threats that would come your way in the future ! " retorted the Star Dragon Sword .  
  
Without any warning , a small black shadow suddenly materialized and pounced out from the darkness and launched itself towards Edge's face .  
  
" What !? ..."  
  
Edge , took a light shock from the surprise attack and tried to dodge his head away from the lightning speed advances from the small shadow , and with a healthy amount of luck , the small being whizzed past his left cheek .  
  
However , as the shadow abomination passed by him , Edge heard the air around his left ear tear apart with a slash , and then felt a sharp sensation on his left cheek . A slight pain soon flowed into his cheeks and felt blood oozing from the area where he felt a sharp sensation earlier .  
  
" Edge , be careful ! They are using their speed to their advantage !"  
  
No wonder the woman was so frightened at first sight of the creatures . They were extremely capable of such incredible speed and prowess . Moreover , they could easily assimilate and hide themselves within the darkness of the night .  
  
" Master , Please help guide me through this . I've never came across any threat like this before ! "  
  
" Don't worry Edge , just listen and do what I have told you ! "  
  
Now it was extremely clear that the creature has spoken on behalf of its brood that he was unwelcomed and only his death would satisfy their anger towards him .  
  
" Alright , this is it master ! "  
  
" Remember ! Focus is the key ! "  
  
As soon as the first being that attacked Edge disappeared into the darkness , many more began to launch their attacks on Edge . With no short moment wasted , three more beings started to pounce towards Edge from the right .  
  
As Edge prepared to concentrated to defend his right flank and wielded his sword to slash upwards , he felt a sharp pain across his left shoulder . Apparently , one of the beings tried to attack Edge on his left side and succeeded . The wound inflicted on Edge was much more painful and deeper than the earlier one , he wasn't so lucky this time round .  
  
" ARRRGH !!!!! They ..damn it !!!! ... Agghhh .. "  
  
" Edge ! You have totally left your left side defenseless !!!!! Quickly go into a defensive stance !!! "  
  
Nonetheless , Edge decided to retaliate with extreme prejudice in response to the successful attempt to wound him . As soon he had chosen one of the three targets that he will attack , he brought his blade upwards to a slash and successfully hits one of them .  
  
" Got one ! "  
  
" Don't be happy yet ! We still do not know how many they are left around ! "  
  
As soon as the blade of the Star Dragon Sword cuts through the creature that was entirely materialized of the darkness of the night , blood began to splash out of its large wound and squeal in a small , high pitched demonic scream of pain that almost sounded like an imp's cry . Edge shivered slightly at first hearing of it .  
  
The slayed creature fell to the ground and the darkness of the night which it enveloped itself in to hide away its physical self began to fade away and slowly its true appearance began to show .  
  
Edge took a glance of the fallen creature that he had killed . From what he sees , the creature has about the same size of a large toad . Upon closer examination , Edge was extremely mortified and disgusted by what he saw . The creature's four legs were also similar to a toad's legs except for the fact that its feet sported 1 inch long claws that were deviously hooked at its ends . The body of the creature appears to be a body of a small monkey , however its fur was not brown but of a black color .  
  
But the most frightening and horrifying thing was that its facial features or its face , was in truth , a head of a human being that was unnaturally made smaller to fir the body .  
  
" What the hell .. I Don't Believe This !!!!! " Edge screamed out in an almost fearful voice .  
  
" Edge ! Brace yourself ! Don't lose your focus !!!! "  
  
Edge suddenly began to feel a rush of nausea running back and forth in his head . As much as Edge wanted to clear away his upset stomach , he can't afford to bring himself to do so . Not at least he had rid himself away the danger that these by products of bestiality has brought . It was at that time that Edge had lost his mettle and resolve during a very testing situation such as this .  
  
" Edge ! Remember what I have taught you !!!! Divorce your emotions away from your mind !!!! "  
  
As Edge took a step backwards to move away from the unseen threat , he tripped and fell over the woman who had fainted due to the overwhelming distress she had faced earlier . He looked at the deep bleeding wounds that were inflicted on her and gasp at the sight of the bloody red parted flesh . She was totally helpless and was at the hands of the mercy at these foul monsters .  
  
Edge was suddenly reminded of the time when his village was attacked by a horde of vampires , he remembered very clearly how did the local folk ran and scream in fear and pain , shouting out in desperation as they were consumed by them and the tears that flowed down as death approached them .  
  
" EDGE !!!!! GET UP !!!!!! Do not stay in a prone position !!!!!! "  
  
Upon hearing the loud voice of the Star Dragon Sword , Edge woke up from his daydream and soon found himself lying on the ground beside the woman who had fainted earlier .  
  
Edge was instantly inspired by his painful memory of the destruction of his home village to stay alive and protect the young lady from anymore harm . He destroyed his fear through his fiery will and began to pick himself up and gripped his sword tightly to prepare for the next salvo of attacks . Edge , who was already at his feet started to anticipate the next attack and prepared his blade to counter the threat of the horrid deformities .  
  
But strangely enough , the next salvo of attacks never came . What time was meant for the next predictable course of action which was to attack Edge was left for a disturbing moment of silence and inaction . The mysterious offensive tactics of the monsters lie in such terrifying suspense and caused Edge to be extremely nervous . He started to look at the darkness around him and wonder at what devilish scheme or tactic would the monsters conjure up this time .  
  
" Edge .... be careful .."  
  
" Master ... I know what I am doing .."  
  
The moment of short peace was extremely unnerving , as the prospect of the enemy striking at any moment was very real and possible .  
  
True enough , the deformed monsters without any warning , suddenly emerged from the darkness and began to pounce in all directions . They had organized a clever , effective group coordinated attack to enhance their offensive prowess . Edge , who was caught flat footed by surprise , was outnumbered and flanked at all directions and began to sustain heavier slashing wounds .  
  
" Damn it .... ARRG !!!! ."  
  
" Edge ! Stay down ! Try to crouch down to evade their pouncing attacks and slash them while they are in mid air ! "  
  
Taking up the advice of his master , Edge crouched downwards in order to deny the enemy from having the abundant opportunities to wound him further . While he was crouching in a defensive position , he started to hack away at the creatures who were constantly pouncing and killed eight of them out from the air . But it seems that the creatures kept on coming and continuing their attacks on Edge . It appears as if that they were not aware or intimidated by the deaths of their fellow members of their brood .  
  
And then the Star Dragon Sword realized something that was very highly unusual about the creatures . From what he could see , he could deduce from the behavioral nature of the monsters , he can see that they seem to cooperate extremely well in their attacks . And from what could see , he could make up two conclusions about their behavior , that the creatures have a low intelligence and in order to be effective in combat have to share a single mindset and could therefore easily cooperate with each other and they were specifically instructed to attack anyone who they were to come across .  
  
Why would these beasts of such animalistic intelligence want to harbor such malicious and blood thirsty intent towards Edge and the poor village woman ?  
  
After giving it some much thought , the Star Dragon Sword concluded , that the creatures were of an unnatural origin .  
  
And also , that the creatures are under the control of a very dark and evil power .  
  
The Star Dragon Sword has finally realized that the creatures that they were fighting against seemed to be dominated by a very powerful mind effecting magic spell that bends all the creatures minds under the desired will of the spellcaster .  
  
And it appears that the person responsible for creating the monsters had an evil intent in mind .  
  
" Edge ! Edge !" the Star Dragon Sword shouted frantically .  
  
" ARRH !!! What is it ? "  
  
" I have noticed something very peculiar about the monsters ! It seems that they look like when they are attacking us , there seems to be a rhythm to their attacks ! "  
  
" What ? What do you mean ? "  
  
" Just take a closer look and look at how the creatures are moving !!!"  
  
Edge began to stood low to avoid being attacked and observed the monsters who were pouncing around attempting to land their keen claw strikes on Edge . While he sustained a modest number of cuts inflicted by the monster's attacks , Edge began to observe and investigate the creatures pouncing into temporary flight for a while . After studying the movements of the creatures , he began to understand what did the Star Dragon Sword meant about what he had said earlier .  
  
And then , an idea has suddenly occurred in Edge's mind about the creatures .  
  
" Master ! I have noticed it as well ! Like you said , it looks like the monsters seem to follow a pattern in their coordinated attacks ! And it looks like they do not do anything else except to follow it ! "  
  
" Good ! Try to find a loophole in their attack formations and decimate all of them !"  
  
Edge quickly began to search for a loophole in the movements of the pouncing creatures , as soon as he discovered a moment where he could destroy all of most of the creatures that he could see , he wasted no time in acting quickly to his master's words . He had began to concentrate deeply to cast away a soaring bolt spell from his lightning rune . And soon enough , as the spell was cast , the bolts of lightning unerringly homing in to the monsters , slamming the blue , white and violet colored spheres of electricity , delivering instant death blows with shocking retribution .  
  
Even as all of the denizens of the night laid dead all over Edge , Edge still stood guard and looked around him to brace himself further for another possible attack . After he made sure that the coast was clear , he placed back the Star Dragon Sword back into its sheath . Not wanting to face the horrid creatures again , he quickly started to pick up the torch that he dropped onto the forest grounds and made sure that he has prepared everything before he left .  
  
And suddenly , as he laid his sight on the unconscious lady who had fainted earlier , Edge's curiosity started to long for the reasons why had these horrific events took place . It flashed across Edge's mind about the possible answers that she might hold so preciously to the questions raised by the disturbing events that has happened on this night filled with much terror and fright .  
  
" Master ... About the woman ...." Edge puffed out his words tiredly .  
  
" Well , you definitely can't leave her here , can you ? "  
  
" No master .... what I meant was .. will we be able to find out .... what has happened to her and where she's from ? "  
  
" Eventually ."  
  
Edge closed his eyes and began to savor the moment of peace after the drastic and dramatic battle .  
  
" Master , ... I don't think we could make our way back ..it's too dark to traverse back to camp .. "  
  
" Edge , don't tell me that you are going to be dispirited by a long walk back to camp after dealing with such fearful abominations ? "  
  
" But master I don't think we could make it .. I'm weary and tired ..."  
  
" We have no other choice , Edge . You wouldn't want to encounter the same monsters as we did , would you ? "  
  
Edge hung his head low as he struggled to keep himself balanced as he straightened himself .  
  
" And I don't think we should ever step into the forests anymore , after seeing all that you've been through . "  
  
" I guess .. I have to carry her then . "  
  
Edge placed back the Star Dragon Sword into its sheath and carried the fainted woman on his back . He picked up the torch that he had dropped on the ground and made their way back to the place where they had left off from . The journey through the forests and the hike up the mountain slopes was tiring but uneventful , the duo and the woman did not encounter any other dangers like they did before .  
  
By the time Edge , the woman and the Star Dragon Sword have reached a suitable spot to set up camp and rest , they wasted no time and started sleeping throughout the night .  
  
" OW !!!! Damn it ...."  
  
As Edge began to get up and sit upwards , the first thing that he felt was the unbearable pain from the wounds that he had sustain the night before . As the darkness of sleep began to fade away , Edge soon finds himself amidst a heavy grayish mist as soon he had first opened his sleepy eyes .  
  
And the first thought that came to his mind , was the distressed lady that they had rescued the night before .  
  
Edge quickly turned his head around him to catch a glimpse of the lady who he had taken into his protective custody .  
  
There was no sight of her .  
  
All that Edge saw as he turned around was the unusually somber grayish pink morning sky , the heavy grayish mist that extended from here to the perilous forest ranges that they had threaded over and the rocky , hard ground of the flat terrace of the mountain that they had spent the night before .  
  
He started to shiver at the cold air around him , and desperately rubbed his palms and exhaled his hot breath unto it for warmth .  
  
The fact that he was alone , badly wounded and was lost in a strange land struck Edge . The fears within him began to grow and was starting to feel vulnerable .  
  
It was then where his fear has gotten the better of him . And out of fear , Edge started to call out for his master .  
  
" Master ? " Edge called out .  
  
There was no reply . The chilly cold winds took Edge's shout into their wings and fly them into the mountains echoing his words into eternal repetition till it can no longer be heard . The silence is unnerving and uncomfortable , Edge attempted to kill his fears of loneliness by shouting once again .  
  
" Master ? Where are you , master ? "  
  
Edge continued to call out for the Star Dragon Sword as his fear continued to mount further until it has fully began to dominate him with despair .  
  
" Master ?? Master ! Can you hear me ??? " Edge began to shout out in fear of being alone .  
  
Suddenly , without any warning , something beneath his bottom started to move . Edge froze his face in shock , jumped up and stumbled away from the spot where he sat up .  
  
" AAAhhh !!!!!! "  
  
As Edge stood up and raised his guard to defend himself , he peered through the heavy mist and see what was the thing that moved beneath him .  
  
It was the Star Dragon Sword , much to Edge's relief . However , his master was furious with him and the rather crude treatment that he received .  
  
" Next time , don't move so much when you sleep Edge ! "  
  
" ..Oh gosh .. .. I'm sorry master ..." Edge sighed out .  
  
" If I was any other sword that could be purchased anywhere , I could be bent with your enormous weight ! "  
  
" Master , I'm sorry ....I .."  
  
Edge shook his head to clear his mind away from all the paranoia of danger and the assumptions that ruled over his head . He hung his head low and closed his eyes as he tried to calm himself .  
  
While Edge recovered from his shock and the aftermath of his panic attacks , he was startled once more by a sudden voice that came behind him .  
  
" So you were the one ."  
  
Edge jumped up and instinctively tumbled back to the Star Dragon Sword and grabbed him to arm himself with the weapon that has saved his life yesterday . As he turned around to face the possible enemy , he was greeted with a slim , feminine silhouette that was immersed in the grayish heavy fog .  
  
As the silhouette walked closer to Edge , the mystery figure slowly revealed itself . Finally , when the shrouds of mists disappeared , the slim silhouette was actually the woman that Edge had saved the night before .  
  
" You were the one that saved me from those horrors , thank you ."  
  
Edge couldn't help feel titillated by having his eyes fixed onto the woman whom he had thought was another possible being that would threaten his life again .  
  
Her curly autumn brown hair splashed downwards onto her shoulders and spring down and upwards with every movement she made . Her sharp facial features and her green eyes seem to be the very epitome and pinnacle of the feminine beauty .Her slim waist and figure seems to be the sole and only ingredient to brew and stir up the most lustrous , lascivious intent that would taint even the most pious of men .  
  
She is truly , the most beautiful woman that Edge has ever come across .  
  
And she was thanking him .  
  
Edge began to bear extremely impure thoughts and thought of many indecent ways of how she could thank him from saving her from a dark , merciless death .  
  
" Edge ! Stop staring at the lady and ask her about what has happened to her ! "  
  
" ... Uhh .. Ah .. Yeah ! Right ! Of course ! ...."  
  
The woman's cheeks began to flush a fiery red and gave a slight smile as she heard the Star Dragon Sword reprimand Edge for staring blankly at her .  
  
Upon seeing the reds on the woman's face , Edge could not help feel even more titillated as he was enthralled by the woman's reaction to the Star Dragon Sword's remark that speaks of Edge's flattery in a seductive innuendo .  
  
She turned away to hide her embarrassment on he face , she began to play with the curls on her hair with her finger .  
  
" Actually , " The woman whispered in a soft mild voice : " I come from a village that his situated down on the other side of the mountain . "  
  
" ..O.. Oh ? Really ? I . I , we ...were "  
  
" I would be more than happy to guide you to the village to treat your wounds ." the woman added in a somewhat deliberate enticing manner .  
  
" . A .. Ah ..er .... Yes , Of course !!!! I'd be more than happy to protect you .. AH ... go with you ! Back down your village that is ."  
  
" I will promise you that you will be rewarded by the brave act that you have performed last night ."  
  
" ..Shall . we go down then ? "  
  
" Of course we should Edge ! You were here in the first damned place right ? "  
  
The woman giggled slightly at both Edge and the Star Dragon Sword at their almost comedic and childish act . As she stopped giggling , she composed herself and prepared to set off back bringing Edge with her .  
  
" Anytime you would wish to proceed , Edge ..."  
  
Edge , once again , started to think of the many rewards that the woman could offer him for the deed that he had done for her as he made his way down the other side of the mountain .  
  
What will happen next ? Where are the answers to the questions that Edge wanted to ask ? What kind of adventures will hold for Edge as he will reach the village ? Who exactly is the woman and what kind of role will she play ?  
  
Find out in the next chapter of the Exploits of Edge !!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
